King Dedede vs Donkey Kong
King Dedede vs Donkey Kong is Peep4Life's seventy-third DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 13! Kirby vs Donkey Kong! Which Nintendo heavyweight will win this hard hitting contest? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight After a short trip to the jungle, Dedede's minions returned bearing bananas and other fruits. This made Dedede a little grumpy to say the least. "You IDIOTS!" Dedede scorned. "I wanted treasure, not- what's that noise?!" The ceiling came down from above Dedede and his minions, and a lone gorilla followed in. Donkey Kong roared, beating his chest and turned to the king. 'Here we go! ' Donkey Kong attacked first, slamming his hand on the floor to cause shockwaves. They sent Dedede back just a little bit but the greedy king grabbed a nearby Waddle Dee and hurled it at Kong. The gorilla wound up a punch and sent the minion back to his master. Rather than help the poor sod, Dedede threw him aside and grabbed his hammer, making for DK's chest. But the gorilla blocked with his tree trunk like arms. He then tried to pull the weapon away but Dedede used a Super Dedede Jump to free himself and send DK flying through a wall. Preparing himself, Dedede began charging his Jet Hammer and advanced on DK. But the greedy monarch was caught in the face by debris thrown by Kong. Dedede was reeling, and DK came back with a stiff punch and sent Dedede toppling over. The gorilla then began hurling chunks of rock but was met with defensive hammer swings from King Dedede. The monarch then charged up his Jet Hammer and caught DK in the back, sending him careening across the floor. DK grabbed onto said floor and tore it up. He then used Spinning Kong to repeatedly batter the king. The two behemoth's glared at each other before DK went to run towards his rival again. Dedede blocked with his hammer and chinned DK, knocking some of his teeth from his jaw. Uncomfortably, DK readjusted his jaw and went to headbutt Dedede, but took another hammer to the dome for his efforts. Dedede then used his Super Dedede jump to send the gorilla packing. The impact was great enough to launch DK high into the air... ...but was nowhere near good enough to kill him. DK landed behind Dedede with a thud and slowly stood. The king assumed his victory and began looking around the ruined castle. He glared at a nearby terrified Waddle Dee. "What?" Dedede demanded, as his minion pointed behind him. Dedede then caught on, but was too late to counter DK's punch. There was a loud crash as Dedede slammed through several walls, shattering all his riches and landing in a heap several rooms away. After him was DK, barrelling through the rubble, he threw a large bit of the wall at Dedede. The king inhaled it, and then spat it back at DK. The gorilla took the rubble to the face but didn't halt his stride. He grabbed Dedede by his clothes and began gut punching him. Dedede wisely used his hammer to crush one of DK's feet, freeing himself. This slight diversion allowed King Dedede to inhale DK (or inhale the dong, where are my FNAFB fans at?) And spit him into the wall. This was the plan, but as soon as he spat DK out, the gorilla axe handled him in the head, stunning him. He then clapped his hands on the hammer, sending it away from Dedede. The king tried some pitiful punches and kicks but was shown no mercy; DK took to the air and delivered the Thunder Wham, sending Dedede crashing. The walls of the castle then caved in on the king, crushing him entirely under its weight. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Strength themed battles Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights